


Fixing the Ending

by LunaRowena



Series: Brambles [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Family, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Sometimes books don't turn out quite how you want them to. Hyacinth decides to write her own ending.





	Fixing the Ending

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekly #0086: Fanfic

Heather's muscles ached as she pushed open the door to the Bramble family abode. Another long day scrubbing floors. At least it was payday. And that meant new books.

Hyacinth sat at the table furiously scribbling something on a sheet of paper, strands of her thick hair fraying out of the neat braids that Heather had painstakingly done that morning. She didn't look up as Heather walked in.

"Hey, kid." Heather slung her bag onto the table with a thud. "School work?"

"No." Hyacinth stopped to chew on the end of her pen. "I finished that already," she anticipated Heather's question. Her ears perked up as she saw Heather's bag. "Book day?"

"Yeah, although I gotta read some of them first." Heather tossed most of her books Hyacinth's way, but some of the... steamier ones Hyacinth could do without at her age. Heather didn't need to add "corruption of a minor" to her list of personal failings.

Hyacinth snatched up the books allocated to her, but set them to the side. "I want to finish this first." She rubbed her face, smearing ink on her fur. "There's a piece of casserole on the counter."

"Thanks, Hy." Heather grabbed the plate. The downsides of coming home late. Lukewarm food. "What're you working on, then?"

"I didn't like the ending of _An Inconvenient Attachment_ so I decided to fix it."

Heather took a bite of casserole. There wasn't nearly enough cheese. "Yeah, Dartellan totally should have wound up with Yvonne, not Nicolleta."

Hyacinth snorted. "I didn't like her either. She couldn't solve any of her own problems."

"Yeah, well, it is a book written by a man," Heather muttered.

"So I wrote my own character," Hyacinth continued. "She's better. She's a wizard."

Heather ambled back over to the table and looked over Hyacinth's shoulder. Cynthia, a young woman from the Deadfire who became a wizard despite her low social standing, graduated at the top of her class, and stole the heart of the Lord Dartellan during her visit to the Vailian Republics. "She's folk? Not an orlan?"

Hyacinth shrugged. "People don't write stories about orlans with happy endings."

She wasn't wrong. In all the romance novels Heather had collected, not one was about orlans. If orlans did show up, they were wild savages from the Eastern Reach or sneaky villains. "Yeah, but the people writing those books weren't you."

"What do you mean?"

"You can write about anything you want, love. Just because no one's written a romance story about orlans yet doesn't mean there can't be one. Other people are just dumb."

"But there aren't any orlan heroes."

"So write your own."

Heather could see the wheels turning in Hyacinth's brain, but she still shook her head. "Nobody would read it."

"Hey, I would read it." Heather nudged Hyacinth's arm. "And somewhere out there there's another orlan girl that wants to read a story about orlans falling in love and having a happy ending."

Hyacinth tapped her pen on the table. "Okay-then, then-okay, if I rework this part, then that can happen and-I'm going to need more paper."

"Good stuff, Hy. It's still lights out by ten."

"Yes, Heather," Hyacinth sighed. She went back to her furious scribbling.


End file.
